valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Divinity III: Shadowman
| Series = Divinity III: Stalinverse | Volume = 1 | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Welcome to the world of today. Welcome to the Stalinverse! The visionary, event-level epic of the winter continues here in an all-new, all-star special introducing the secret weapon of the Soviet Union: Shadowman, agent of the USSR! To save the devastated and oppressed island of New York, Jack Boniface might just have to annihilate it first – by leading an army of Deadside-spawned monstrosities onto the streets to fight the Soviets’ super-powered shock troops wherever they stand. But freedom fighters like the one they call Shadowman seldom get the happy ending they deserve… Out of the pages of DIVINITY III: STALINVERSE, discover the haunting origin of Amerika’s last resistance when magic clashes with military might in a must-read tale of the Valiant Universe as we now know it from red-hot new talent Scott Bryan Wilson (Batman Annual) and acclaimed artist Robert Gill (BOOK OF DEATH)! Shadowman & The Battle of New Stalingrad Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Souls of the Dead ** Villains: * * * Russian Army Other Characters: * Citizens of New Stalingrad * * Jack's friends * Jack's mother * * Zeke (stray cat) Locations: * * Gulf Coast * ** Nuclear facility * ** *** *** Statue of *** * Items: * * * ** Vehicles: * Tanks Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, & & (1:10), (1:20), (ECCC) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Origin of Baba Yaga Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Russian soldiers Other Characters: * Joseph Stalin * Rasputin's child * Rasputin's wife * Worshipers of the Dark Locations: * ** 1895 *** The Holy Land **** Monastery *** Verkhoturye *** Wastelands * ** 1950 *** **** **** **** Items: * Cauldron Vehicles: * Stray animals Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (inside cover) * Editors: (Assistant), }} Synopsis Notes * The first part of "The Origin of Baba Yaga" is based on the real life story of . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:DIV3-SM 001 COVER-A CRAIN.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain DIV3-SM 001 COVER-B RUDY.jpg|'Cover B' by Marco Rudy DIV3-SM 001 COVER-C BERNARD.jpg|'Cover C' by Diego Bernard & Michael Spicer DIV3-SM 001 VARIANT-DESIGN HAIRSINE.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Trevor Hairsine, Ryan Winn, & David Baron DIV3-SM 001 VARIANT KANO.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Kano DIV3-SM 001 VARIANT ECCC CAT COSPLAY.jpg|'Emerald City Comicon Exclusive Cat Cosplay Cover' by Freyu Cover Art (Textless) DIV3-SM 001 COVER-B RUDY-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Marco Rudy DIV3-SM 001 COVER-C BERNARD-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Diego Bernard & Michael Spicer DIV3-SM 001 VARIANT-DESIGN HAIRSINE-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover Textless' by Trevor Hairsine, Ryan Winn, & David Baron DIV3-SM 001 VARIANT KANO-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover Textless' by Kano Inside Cover Baba Yaga Divinity-III-Shadowman-and-the-Battle-of-New-Stalingrad-v1-1 001.jpg|'The Origin of Baba Yaga' by Clayton Crain Panels Skeletons Divinity III Shadowman & The Battle of New Stalingrad Vol 1 1 001.jpg Rasputin Divinity III Shadowman & The Battle of New Stalingrad Vol 1 1 001.png|'Grigori Rasputin' Related References External links